


Debauchery is due

by kaige68



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames only wants the debauchery that is due him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debauchery is due

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slow Sated Sunday challenge - _Sunday wasn't enough - we are calling in!_

The alarm went off, jarring Arthur awake. A groan went through his mind, but wasn’t quite audible as he started to roll forward to shut off the alarm and start his day.

An arm pulled him back. The covers were flipped over both his and Eames’ heads, and the “No.” spoken into Arthur’s neck was emphatic.

“It’s five thirty. Time to get up.” He tried to roll forward again but the arm was vice-like. “At least let me hit the snooze.”  
Eames sighed, but eased his hold. 

With the noise pacified for another nine minutes, Arthur settled back into the warmth of covers and Englishman. “You just had the weekend off. It’s time to function like adults.”

“We had no such thing.” Eames’s breath against his spine made Arthur shiver deliciously. “You’ve been changing Cobb’s nappys via phone and e-mail all weekend. You’ve had me plotting out Minet’s sister’s tirade, and we’ve worked on the second level for hours.”

“Eames.” Arthur’s tone was warning, but Eames was having none of it.

“No. At three different times yesterday I tried to take lecherous advantage of you only to be interrupted by that man calling. For fuck’s sake, I had my teeth on your zip when he just walked right in.” Teeth nipped at Arthur’s shoulder.

Cobb had turned bright red when he realized what he’d interrupted, but he hadn’t left and simply barreled forward with his idea for a shortcut. “He did apologize.”

Eames huffed a laugh. “Then he called for room service and stayed for four more hours.” He began stroking at Arthur’s stomach. "We’ve had four orgasms between us. Four is not the debauched weekend I was promised. Cobb owes us.”

“He’s anxious.”

“I’m … unsatisfied.”

“Eames.”

“I only want the debauchery that is due me. I’m owed hours of skin and bodily fluids.”

Arthur snorted but pushed his body back into Eames’.

A tongue licked from shoulder to just under Arthur’s ear. Teeth bit at his lobe. “You are owed hours of skin and bodily fluids.”

Arthur chuckled.

“Send him a text, love. Tell him we’re making up for missed debauchery, and he’s to leave us alone for one day.” Eames’ hand traveled south from Arthur’s stomach. “Tell him I’ll quit otherwise. And if you turn off your phone, I’ll roll you forward and lick you. Properly.”

Arthur was not surprised when he was allowed to reach for his phone.


End file.
